Badgers in the Den
by she defies gravity
Summary: They were the Puffs. Those duffers from the basement. But really, they were so much more. Rated T for safety, this will be a collection of related drabbles and oneshots, more information inside.
1. Those Hufflepuff Duffers

**A/N: Hello, this is an experiment of sorts I guess. I love minor characters, and this is my little take on the Hufflepuffs I guess. I'm striving for a multi-chapter of drabbles/oneshots, but we'll see how it goes. I'm pretty swamped with uni work at the moment. First year life! **

* * *

><p>"<em>You might belong in Hufflepuff,<br>Where they are just and loyal" _

* * *

><p>They were the Puffs.<p>

Those duffers from the basement.

Bright and cheery, ready with a smile.

Need help? Go find a Hufflepuff!

That's the problem when you try and group a bunch of teenagers together and define them by their house. It usually won't work out in your best interests.

* * *

><p>Sure, Ernie worked hard. He studied like a demon, and slaved through the day to be the best that he could be.<p>

Hannah was always there with a smile, a helping hand. She'd sit with you for hours if she thought she could help you out.

There was no doubt that Justin was all about loyalty, he had tons of it. You'll find that out if you ever insult one of his housemates within his hearing range.

And no one would dispute that Wayne wasn't the greatest with spells, most in Hufflepuff had learnt to duck when he chose to practice in the common room.

* * *

><p>But Susan Bones was no duffer, she knew more than most Ravenclaws. She just didn't brag about it.<p>

Eloise Midgen could be loyal, if she wanted. But years of putting up with snide remarks and side-long looks had bred a solidarity she didn't want to break.

Zacharias Smith? You wouldn't want to ask him for help, he's sooner send you into the paths of some Slytherins. Just for the laughs.

And Megan Jones, that girl hardly ever smiled. Not to mention she refused to crack a book after lessons, there were more important things to do. Like devise new ways to piss the other houses off.

* * *

><p>"<em>Those patients Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, introduction to this story. I'm quite excited for this so if you read it, I hope you enjoy it!<br>Leave a review, let me know what you think and give me some constructive criticism, it's very welcome! **

**Hannah :)  
><strong>


	2. Everyone: Warm and Cosy

**So this is where we start I guess, hope you enjoy it. Most will be this length I think, just little drabbles. **

* * *

><p><em>Warm and Cosy<em>

The little group of first years huddled together as their chatty prefect led them to what they supposed was their common room.

'You'll love it! Nice and cosy, it'll feel like home in no time and there are so many people to talk to!' the perky blonde ahead of them chirped.

Turning back to their little faces she was met with a mix of expressions; some smiles, some frowns and some damn good poker faces. They would come in handy during the monthly House Tournament.

Coming to a halt in front of a stack of barrels she looked at the eleven year olds behind her closely, 'now you're going to want to pay attention, get this wrong and you'll smell like fish and chips for a week.'

Stepping into the common room the new group looked around at what would be their home for the next seven years, all nice and cosy with dozens of smiling faces dotted around the room.

All Jones, Megan had to say as, 'Bloody hell, does everyone always look so happy!'

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think, preferably good but even if you have constructive criticism it's very welcome! <strong>

**Hannah :) **


	3. Hannah, Susan and Megan: Crush

**Quick update again! Lets see if I can see this pace going! Probably not, my Easter break finishes next week and then it's back to the grindstone.  
><strong>**Anyway, hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

><p><em>Crush<em>

'Oh he's so dreamy Su!'

'Hannah, I get it. I really do. You're in love with him.'

'Why aren't you? He's just so perfect!' The little blonde giggled.

'Abbott, shut up would you? ' dark haired Megan Jones cut in from her bed across the room, 'I do not want to sit here and listen to you gush about Fred Bloody Weasley.'

Hannah looked over at her friend, 'I will not! I sat there just last month when you were going on about Brockl-,'

'Okay! It's okay Hannah! Gush all you want! I'll just head to the Common Room, out of your way so there's no need for you to disclose any information at all regarding people who I may or may not find attractive!'

Hannah smirked as Megan rushed out of the room, a dark blush rising on her cheeks, 'Honestly, she is _so_ easy!'

'Megan was checking someone out? Who?' Susan asked curiously from her spot next to Hannah.

'Of _course _she was Su, we're fifteen and even Megan 'I'm Too Cool to Care' Jones has some sort of hormonal change going on in that ridiculously skinny body of hers!'

'Well tell me who it was!'

'Sorry!', the blonde girl sang, 'my lips are sealed!'

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, leave a review with what you thought, would be much appreciated!<br>Hannah :)  
><strong>


	4. Justin: Scared

**Look at that, getting another one out in the same night. Must have been hit by the inspiration bug! **

* * *

><p>Justin Finch-Fletchley never thought he'd find friends at Hogwarts. He was scared, he was supposed to go to Eton and he was supposed to become a big shot lawyer or doctor. It was not in his or his parent's plan for a strange and severe looking woman to come knocking on his door and proceeded to tell him he was a wizard.<p>

So he was scared.

Scared he wouldn't be any good. Scared he wouldn't understand anything about this world he was stepping into. And scared he wouldn't make any friends.

He needn't have worried he soon found out, he was pretty good at magic. Hermione Granger was the only one who had him beat in Transfiguration, and Ernie MacMillan turned out to be the best friend a muggle-born could have. He explained things like moving photographs and food that could magically appear. He introduced Justin to Hannah and Susan, who Ernie had known since childhood, and he defended him when arseholes like Malfoy made snide remarks about his parentage.

When he first got his letter he thought it was a joke. When Professor McGonagall turned up and told him what he really was he got scared. When he met Ernie MacMillan he was relieved, he finally had someone who accepted him.

* * *

><p><strong>So I don't know if people are actually reading these, but I don't mind, I just enjoy writing them to be honest! If you do like them however I would appreciate a review to let me know, or if you have any constructive criticism I welcome it!<strong>

**Hannah :) **


	5. Megan: Pink

**Next chapter, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Megan had never liked pink.<p>

It was girly.

She didn't like _girly_.

Her older sister had been girly, she practically spouted rainbows and puppies when she spoke. This was the same sister who had used Megan as a human Barbie doll until she was ten years old. A third years attempt to charm dark hair the lovely shade of blonde that the plastic devil had was never going to end well. She had been stuck as a ginger for three weeks before her mother figured out how to change it back.

Megan hated pink.

She decided she hated the colour even more when Dolores Umbridge stood up in front of her Defence Against the Dark Arts class and proceeded to tell Hannah she was a flighty little girl who had no idea what the world was really about.

Megan didn't like many people. In her house, she liked Wayne – because he barely ever talked. And she liked Hannah because somehow the girl with blonde pigtails had somehow managed to wriggle her way underneath Megan's skin.

Megan Jones hated pink. But even more, she hated Dolores Umbridge.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave me a review if you liked it, I was pretty happy with this one so I hope others like it too!<strong>

**Hannah :) **


	6. Zacharias: Pressure

**I really am on a roll with these! Anyway, read and enjoy I guess. **

* * *

><p>'Zacharias,' the man who spoke cut an imposing figure, tall and blonde, he commanded attention, 'you know who you are, who your family is. Do not get involved in anything silly. Do not drag the Smith name through the mud.'<p>

The much smaller woman standing in the man's shadow tittered, 'Henry, just let him enjoy his year, OWLS are stressful enough without any added pressure from you.'

'I understand Marie, the pressures of fifth year, but I will not have him getting on the wrong side of the ministry. This means that you do not associate with that Potter.'

Zacharias rolled his eyes, 'There wasn't much of a chance of that anyway,'

His father grunted before laying a stiff hand on his shoulder before turning away, 'Make sure you don't.'

Zacharias watched his father's broad back as it walked away, a slight scowl on his face.

'Zach, don't let him worry you, your father is just concerned that you'll get into trouble and he doesn't want you getting hurt,' the small woman said softly when her husband had walked out of earshot.

'Mum, I'm not worried about disappointing him. Just take care of yourself yeah? I need you to make me that pudding at Christmas,' he replied with a lop-sided grin as he leant down and gave his mother a hug, 'I'll see you in a few months and I'll write you next week.'

* * *

><p><strong>You know, I really enjoy writing these, there's just so much freedom! If you enjoy it leave a review, it would be nice to know if it's actually any good or if I'm having delusions! <strong>

**Hannah :) **


	7. Ernie: Study

**Next chapter, enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>'MacMillan, what are you doing?'<p>

'I'm studying Jones, what does it look like?'

'I was in here like 5 hours ago and you were studying then, there is no way you've been going at it all this time.'

'Of course I have Megan.'

'That's stupid.'

'It won't be stupid when I get Outstanding marks in all of my classes and ace my OWL's.'

'It'll be even stupider then, that's all you'll have to show for your fifth year!'

'And what will you have Jones? A few more notches on your bedpost?'

'That's rude MacMillan! I'll also have all my detention slips, I'm thinking of making a scrapbook.'

Ernie looked up from the large pile of books in front of him, his blonde hair in disarray as he met Megan's dark eyes, 'What did you do now? Prank the Slytherin's again?'

She smirked, 'Like I'd tell you Mister Perfect Prefect.'

Ernie shook his head, turning back to his Charms essay, 'Whatever, just don't lose us any more points and don't start a war.'

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review if you enjoyed it, or constructive criticism it would be really appreciated. <strong>

**Hannah :) **


	8. Wayne: Wands

**And another one tonight, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><em>Boom!<em>

The loud noise startled those in the Hufflepuff common room. A few first years screamed while the older years, seemingly more accustomed to these outbursts, merely jumped up looking for the source of the noise before turning back to what they were doing when they noticed the tall and lanky boy looking frustrated.

'Sorry again! Should get a hang of it one day,' Wayne Hopkins called out sheepishly, 'I think it's the wand movement.'

Wayne, a tall boy, held his wand close to his eyes, scrutinising it, 'Why do you do this to me? Do you hate me wand? Is that it? You hate me because I don't clean you or something? '

He was oblivious to the raised brows of an incredulous looking Eloise Midgen.

'That can't be it, I swear I gave you a polish a few months ago. Unless you want more frequent care? I don't know if I can promise that!'

'Hopkins, are you _talking_ to your wand?'

'Hmm?' Wayne said as he looked away from the wand in his hands distractedly, 'Oh yes Eloise, I'm trying to find out why she won't let me get this spell right.'

'She?'

'Well yes, she's definitely not a he.'

'Oh dear, it's worse than we thought,' Eloise said, head falling into her hands.

'What's worse? If you're talking about this spell then you are right, I need to figure out what her problem is!'

'No that is not the problem. The problem is that you're thicker than we thought, you're _talking to your wand!_'

Shaking her head she got up and walked away, muttering under her breath.

Wayne wasn't bothered, 'It's okay, she just doesn't get it.'

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review if you enjoy it, I would really appreciate it! <strong>

**Hannah :) **


	9. Hannah: Pigtails

**So I have no idea if these are being read, but I don't care, I enjoy writing it! So if you are reading, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Hannah liked her pigtails. She didn't care if people thought they made her look like a little girl, that's exactly why she kept them. Pigtails reminded her of a much easier time when she wasn't worrying about her family back home, or the war, or whether Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad was going to catch them.<p>

To Hannah, pigtails are the laughter of the Common Room, and Ernie fighting with Megan, Wayne causing an explosion, Eloise with her head in a book, and Susan flirting with someone new with Justin looking on disapprovingly.

Pigtails are an eleven year old Zacharias Smith running up behind her and giving them a tug before running off again in the opposite direction.

'Hannah?' speak of the devil, and he shall appear, 'what are you doing down here? It's pretty late.'

'Thinking Zach, something new I thought I'd give a try.'

'Don't hurt yourself, you'll need those brains when exam time comes around,' the blonde boy said with a smirk.

'Shut up.'

Zacharias laughed, before settling himself down on the couch opposite.

'Zach,' Hannah said abruptly, 'are my pigtails childish?'

He stopped laughing and lifted his eyes, brown meeting blue, 'I tell you this from the bottom of my heart Hannah Abbott. Your pigtails are indeed childish. But I like them.'

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you like it, check back in soon for the next chapter. <strong>

**Hannah :) **


	10. Susan and Justin: Cats

**New chapter, there will be less frequency as I've started back at uni but enjoy!**

* * *

><p>'Look Justin! Aunty Amelia got me a kitten!' Susan said excitedly, a large grin on her face.<p>

'Uh, yes, it's very... uh, cute?'

'He is isn't he? Aunty said that having my own owl would be overrated because we have Qwill, our family owl, so she bought me this little sweetie!'

Justin didn't know how to respond. The little ball of white fur didn't seem so sweet. In fact, it looked a little... _menacing_.

'Uh, Su?' he asked awkwardly, 'is it supposed to be making that noise?'

'Purring? All cats purr Justin, don't be an arse.'

'That _thing_ is not _purring_. That _thing_ is _hissing_ at me!'

'Don't be so sensitive Justin, he's a sweetheart and he is not hissing at you.'

Justin shook his head as Susan hurried away upstairs, undoubtedly on her way to show off _the thing_ to her dorm mates. That was fine. Just as long as she didn't bring it anywhere near him.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, let me know what you think!<strong>

**Hannah :)**


	11. Eloise: Impatience

**Big thank you to my first reviewers _Loretta_ and _Ayluy_, thank you very much for your lovely reviews!**  
><strong>Here's the next chapter, enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>The noise in the Great Hall was ridiculous. All she was wanted to do was sit down and eat her breakfast. People should not be this loud and chirpy in the morning.<p>

'Eloise, the toast can't see you glaring,' Ernie said from across the table.

She didn't answer, only lifted her head and stared at him.

'Leave her alone MacMillan, she's going to destroy the toast and then you at this rate,' Megan said from her seat a few people down.

'Why do you always have to say something Jones?' Ernie snapped at the dark haired girl, 'I know you're a snarky cow but that doesn't invite you to comment on everything.'

'I can comment on whatever I like Princess!'

'I'm not a princess, Harpy!'

'Real original one there Goldilocks.'

'What the hell is a goldy locks? Do you just make these things up?'

Eloise stood, not before sending a withering glare at her two bickering housemates, 'All I wanted was a nice quiet breakfast, all I wanted.'

Honestly, was it that hard to stop talking for a measly half hour in the morning?

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review, would be much appreciated!<strong>

**Hannah :) **


	12. Megan and Zacharias: Mean

**Updating again! I suppose sometimes they just get in my head and I write and then I update haha! **

* * *

><p>'Smith, are you checking out Hannah's arse?'<p>

'No, course not,' Zacharias said as he leant back into his seat casually.

'You were, weren't you?' Megan said accusingly, 'I swear to God if you hurt her I will hex you to the bottom of the black lake and back, even the giant squid won't help you.'

Zacharias looked at her with a raised brow, 'Even if I was checking her out it's not a big deal, not a marriage proposal or anything. Now tell me Jones, how did happy Hannah wriggle her way into the heart of Hogwarts resident bitch queen?'

Megan wrinkled her nose, 'I have no idea what you're talking about.'

'Sure you do, you're not a nice person Jones. You have never once called me by my first name. You pick fights with MacMillan everyday and I've seen you send trip jinxes down the halls, you don't even care who it hits.'

'So I don't like some people, since when did that become a crime?'

'You like Hannah, wonder why that is?'

'She's impossible not to like,' Megan said, rolling her eyes, 'even you like her, and you're basically the male version of me.'

Zacharias nodded, 'I suppose you're right, she's persistent, wanting to be everyone's friend.'

'From what I remember Smith, you were the persistent one. Wouldn't leave her or the pigtails alone all first year.'

* * *

><p><strong>Ba-dumm, I suppose these are getting repetitive now. However, lets go through the drill again, review if you liked it!<br>**

**Hannah :)**


	13. Ernie and Wayne: Tutor

**Next one, I won't be updating over the weekend as we're going away for my dad's birthday so I shall probably have a new chapter by next week :)**

* * *

><p>'Wayne! One more time, it's a flick, not a jab!'<p>

'I am flicking Ernie, I'm not that dense.'

'If that is a flick then I am the long lost son of a mermaid and a centaur,' Ernie said in a deadpan.

'Really? Can you take a message to your underwater cousins for me next time you visit?'

'If you're going to be a prat about it Hopkins I won't bother helping you.'

'Oh come on Ern, you know I need the help,' Wayne pleaded, 'I'm useless at spells, and potions, and essays. We know I'm useless at pretty much everything.'

Ernie looked at him and sighed, 'You're not useless Wayne, it might take you a little longer to get a hang of things but that doesn't mean you're useless.'

The down-trodden boy gave a short laugh, 'You can say that. Doesn't make it true. Name one thing I'm good at.'

'Bloody hell Hopkins, you're good at heaps of things.'

'Name one then if they're so plentiful.'

'I can name more than one, you prat,' Ernie said, 'first, you're the only one that can get Eloise to smile and actually talk to us, second, you're always so bloody enthusiastic at Quidditch matches, you get the whole house fired up and third, I've seen you drawing and you're really good. You and Thomas should start a club and hang your stuff around the school.'

Wayne gave a small smile, 'Thanks Ern, you're a pretty good tutor, you go and study yourself, I'll sort this out.'

'Nah, don't worry about it Wayne. Just watch what I do, it's a small flick, like this.'

* * *

><p><strong>I think we know the drill now, review if you liked it! <strong>

**Hannah :) **


	14. Justin: Bonding

**Next chapter, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Gryffindors were an alright lot. And the Ravenclaws weren't too bad either. They had your back anyway, the lions in particular were always ready to jump in a scuffle if it involved some Slytherins.<p>

'How's your head Finch-Fletchley?' Seamus Finnigan asked from his seat on the bed across from Justin's own, 'took a bit of a hard knock there.'

Justin laughed, 'Only because Crabbe got the jump on me,' he shook his head, 'what about you Finnigan? Goyle had you in a headlock, you neck must be pretty bad?'

'Yeah, my nose got a bit of an assault too,' Seamus said with a chuckle, 'still, not as bad as Boot over there, taken down by Bulstrode!'

The boy in question, fifth year Ravenclaw Terry Boot, pulled a sour face, 'Shut it Finnigan, I was trying to help you two.'

The two other boys laughed.

'Piss off, if I hadn't stepped in Goyle would have cracked your skull right open Finch-Fletchley.'

Justin's laughter stopped, 'I wanted to thank you both for that actually, not my best decision, trying to take on both the gorillas.'

'Think nothing of it, nothing like a bit of inter-house bonding,' Seamus said in his thick Irish brogue, the two other boys laughing again as they exchanged high fives.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Justin, such a tough guy! But I do love inter-house bonding! Like always, leave a review if you liked it or if you have something I can improve on, would be much appreciated!<br>**

**Hannah :)  
><strong>


	15. Everyone: Rebellion

**Here we are again, next installment! I just thought I would clarify, this are progressing in a pretty linear order. So this is going to be fifth year and beyond I guess. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>'You think we should do it?' Susan asked the group of fifth year Hufflepuffs.<p>

Those assembled were quiet, some seemed lost in thought while others were plainly avoiding the eyes of their friends.

The first to speak was Eloise, 'Me? I'm not. That lot, bar Granger and a couple of others, have never had a nice word to say about me and I'm not going up against Umbridge for some group they're organising.'

'Come on Eloise! Umbridge is a troll, and I for one think Harry is right, Cedric didn't die by accident and Harry has a perfectly valid explanation,' Ernie said passionately, 'I'm behind him, and I'm joining this group.'

'Good for you then ever-loyal Ernest, I still won't,' Eloise replied as she stood up, 'see you lot at dinner.'

The rest of the group watched her go, concern on their faces, except for Zacharias and Megan who looked as though they couldn't care less.

'No denying Umbridge is an old bag, for that reason alone I guess I'm in, might learn one or two new hexes I could send her way,' Megan said with a smirk.

Hannah beamed at the dark haired girl beside her, 'Me too! I might actually pass Defence with Harry's help and I'm sure Anthony wouldn't mind helping out!'

'I'm coming too, just to make sure this thing is legitimate,' Zacharias said quickly after Hannah had spoken.

Susan smiled, 'So that's me, Hannah, Ernie, Megan and Zach. What about you Justin? Wayne?'

'You know I'll be there with bells on,' Justin said simply.

Wayne was slower to answer, 'If it's all the same to you guys I think I'll give it a miss, I don't want Lo to feel like she's the only one of us not going, and I don't think it'll do me much good anyway.'

'Eloise isn't going to mind you joining Wayne, she'd understand,' Hannah said softly.

'I know, but I want to keep her company. We can teach each other!' he said with a small smile as he too left, following the path Eloise had taken.

'Alright that's sorted then! Hogs Head on Saturday it is!' Susan said with a mischievous grin.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, leave a review or whatever and I hope you liked it! <strong>

**Hannah :)  
><strong>


	16. Zacharias: Jealousy

**Next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>'Why is she talking to him?'<p>

Ernie looked over at the blonde boy sitting next to him, who was at this moment was staring holes into the back of Anthony Goldstein's head.

'I don't understand why she would be talking to him at all, she hardly knows him, and he could be trying all sorts of things with her.'

Ernie laughed loudly, drawing attention from those around him, ignoring the scowl his friend sent his way.

'I'm serious MacMillan! You're supposed to be her pseudo-brother, shouldn't you be looking out for her or something?'

'Hannah's a big girl Zach, big enough to talk to blokes all on her own without protection from big brother Ernie.'

'Maybe you should be paying more attention, Goldstein is getting dangerously close.'

Ernie looked over at Hannah and the tall Ravenclaw, 'Smith, he's standing about a foot away from her and I'm pretty sure they're talking about homework, he's got a paper in his hands.'

'He's still too bloody close, taking advantage of her naivety.'

'If you're so bothered go over there and sort it out yourself,' Ernie said amusedly.

'I'm not bothered,' Zacharias said quickly, 'just don't want a fellow Hufflepuff to be taken in by some sneaky Ravenclaw!'

'Green is not your colour Smith.'

* * *

><p><strong>You know the drill by now I guess, review! <strong>

**Hannah :) **


	17. Susan: Slag

**This one is a bit longer, but I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>She wasn't a <em>slag<em> per say, she just enjoyed the company of boys. Fit boys in particular. How was it her fault if they enjoyed her company back?

Susan told herself this as she walked back to the Hufflepuff common room. She had been in the library, sat in a corner and hidden behind a large pile of books. She had been researching for a Potions essay when she heard a group of Ravenclaw girls talking about her. Lisa Turpin in particular had been harsh about Susan's... relationship, with Michael Corner, and she hadn't looked apologetic when Susan had stood up and glared at them, merely smirked back.

She sighed as she sunk into a seat with the rest of the fifth year Hufflepuffs. Hannah picked up on her mood straight away.

'Susie, what's the matter?' her blonde friend asked.

Susan huffed, 'Bloody Turpin and her bloody mates.'

'What did they do?'

'I heard them calling me a slag! Can you believe it? Me? They're the slaggy ones. They're fourth years and I caught one of them in a broom closet last patrols. Slags.'

Hannah reached over and patted her knee, a sympathetic look on her face, 'Don't listen to them Su, you're not a slag and you know it.'

Susan smiled, and sent Hannah a grateful look, 'Thanks Han, they just got to me I suppose.'

From her seat across from her, Megan coughed in derision.

'What was that Jones?' Susan said, snapping her head towards her.

Megan rolled her eyes, 'Oh come on, Hannah's just trying to be nice Bones. You are a bit of a slag and you know it.'

Wide eyed Susan stuttered, 'What? What are -? What did you just say?'

'Suck it up Bones, you are. I am too, nothing to be ashamed of. Tell Turpin to stop being a jealous bint,' Megan replied before getting up and walking off, the rest of the group following suit after shooting Susan a helpless look.

'Sorry Susan, I have to work on an essay. But don't listen to her, Megan's bitchy,' Hanna said with a guilty look on her face before she too left.

Left on her own she pulled her knees to her chin and rested her head, eyes closed, thinking. She didn't think she was a slag, she didn't shag anyone, just innocent flirting and a bit of snogging here and there. Turpin could piss off.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is! Chapter 17, I am suprised I've got this far and kept going. But I'm glad I did. I got the inspiration from the owner of a blog who makes graphics of the minor characters and she ships them really hard! Anyway, leave a review, especially if you favourite!<strong>

**Hannah :)**


	18. Megan: Fences

**Two in one night, someone must have given me an inspiration shot! Oh well, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Megan was smirking as she walked through the corridors aimlessly, humming quietly to herself she appeared pleased. She was, just a few minutes ago she had set into place the greatest prank ever. The Weasley twins had nothing on her. In ten minutes a rather large explosion was to take place in Umbridge's DADA class, the witch herself and any Slytherins in there would soon find themselves covered in a thick green goo.<p>

She was good at this, and she never got caught.

Resisting the urge to break into a skip of self-satisfaction she focused on the corridor ahead of her so she didn't run into any of the Inquisitorial squad who could take points off, she was skipping class after all. She frowned slightly as she saw two people ahead of her, with green on their robes. Great. Slytherins. Probably in the squad. Hannah was going to kill her.

'Look who it is Adrian, we've got a wandering Hufflepuff,' Miles Bletchley, a seventh year, leered at Megan.

Pucey rolled his eyes, 'Yeah, and we're wandering Slytherins, not like there's a lot we can do without getting points taken off ourselves.'

'Don't be such a bloody pansy Pucey,' Bletchley said condescendingly, 'I hear this one is a bit _free_ if you get my drift,' he added sleazily.

His friend rolled his eyes again, 'She's a kid, probably illegal, you're of age you prat.'

Megan watched the two tensely, Pucey didn't seem like such a threat but the other one was leering at her, particularly at her chest. Scowling, she pulled out her wand, 'I'm not afraid of hexing you to the giant lake, it would take more than a couple of Slytherins to scare me,' with a smirk she added, 'and a bit more than some slimy prat to get in my pants.'

Pucey laughed, 'At least you're not a coward,' nodding his head to his housemate, he said, 'come on mate, we've got that essay to start.'

Bletchley did not move, only glared at the small girl in front of him, 'Not like I would shag you anyway you little bitch, from what I hear, you're a bit too interested in jumping fences.'

Megan froze as the two walked away, Bletchley muttering under his breath while Pucey looked back at her, eyebrows raised.

Gathering her thoughts together she put on her best known bitch face, 'Well if that's the case, you're still on neither side of the fence,' she sneered.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, leave a review!<br>I'm coming to realise how much I love Megan, I laugh when I'm reading her because I just find her so funny!  
>And I also wanted to shout out to<strong> _**iheartweasleytwins **_**who faithfully reviews and leaves me a nice comment, so I just wanted to let you know how much I appreciate that! **

**Hannah :)  
><strong>


	19. Eloise: Care

**Next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>'I knew this would blow up in your face,' Eloise said, a slight scowl on her face, 'now there are <em>no<em> clubs allowed, what am I supposed to do without Gobstones, that's the highlight of my Tuesday!'

She was pacing in front of four of her housemates, Ernie, Justin, Susan and Hannah.

'I mean, honestly, how in the name of Merlin did you expect to get away with it! The woman's a toad and she obviously doesn't like to be crossed!'

Hannah tried to speak up, but Eloise stopped her with a raised hand, 'No Hannah, you are not sweet talking your way out of this! It was a stupid idea, and you all know it. I get that you want to learn properly but you're going to get yourselves expelled at this rate!'

At this point, Justin too tried to cut in but the interruption was again shut down, 'Would you lot stop trying to interrupt me, I am trying to talk here. She knows that most of the fifth years would have been involved, not as though you've been hiding your hatred! Speaking of, where's Megan? She's the one who's probably most likely to take revenge!'

She didn't let anyone answer, 'Oh who am I kidding, that's where she'll be anyway, off planning some prank of giant proportions that will get Hufflepuff in more trouble and her in more trouble and then you lot in more trouble!' she huffed, 'well I'm telling you now I'm not getting involved, and you lot better not get me in trouble!'

It seemed she had finally run out of steam as she fell down onto the couch, arms crossed and a scowl still on her face.

'You know Eloise,' Ernie said slyly, 'you seem awfully concerned about us there, do you care after all?'

'No! I do not care!' she screeched stubbornly, 'I just want my bloody Gobstones club back you prat!'

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Eloise, you love them really! Anyway, leave a review, they make my day and with all the work I've been putting off I need cheering up!<strong>

**Hannah :)  
><strong>


	20. Hannah: Date

**Next chapter, it's a little later than normal but I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>'Don't stress out so much Hannah, you'll get the hang of it!'<p>

The blonde girl groaned, 'I won't though Anthony! I can't handle all this stress! The DA is great, but I still need extra help!'

'I can help! I mean, I wouldn't mind giving you a hand with the spells,' the boy with her said shyly, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

Hannah blushed as well, the two smiling bashfully at each other from across the table, 'Thanks Anthony, that's really great of you.'

'Well, I was thinking, there's a – uh, a Hogsmeade trip coming up, and I thought that maybe we could, uh, maybe we could go together?' Anthony stammered out.

Hannah's smile was bright and wide, 'I would love to Anthony!'

'Okay, I can meet you in the entrance hall at 9 o'clock? And we can walk into the village?' he said shyly, his suggestion met with a nod.

'Okay, it'll be a really good day,' he said nervously, a blush still dusting his cheeks, his eyes fixed on the table.

'Hey Anthony, can you help me with this jinx, I still haven't got the hang of it,' Hannah said kindly, the boy in front of her bringing his gaze back to the blonde girl in front of him, the two smiling widely at each other.

A giggle came from behind a stack of books, Hannah's head snapped around, looking for the culprit. She just managed to see a flash of auburn hair whipping round a corner, followed by a squeal, 'Hannah has her first date! How cute!'

* * *

><p><strong>As always, leave a review! And I apologise if it's a little choppy, I'm watching Revenge as I write this and I'm getting really distracted by how awesome it is. Everyone is just so shifty!<strong>

**Hannah :)  
><strong>


	21. Everyone: Caught

**Chapter twenty, wow this is just plodding along! So I'm using everyone again, I know it wasn't that long ago but it just felt like the right time haha!**

* * *

><p>'I can't believe this?' Ernie shouted back in the common room, 'we all knew what would happen, we knew what we were getting into! Why the hell would someone turn us in!'<p>

Megan is just as irate, 'Bloody weasel whoever they are, they better hope I don't find out who they are.'

'Megan, just calm down a bit, you can't hurt someone over this,' Hannah said in a placating voice.

'You are joking, aren't you Hannah?' Megan asked incredulously, 'You can't be seriously defending the snake who did this?'

The blonde girl flushed, 'No, I'm not, it's just I don't think we can make a judgement right now, we don't know what's happened,' she said, eyes not meeting her friends.

'Don't kid yourself Han, someone just wanted to save their own skin so they sold us all out,' Ernie said, shaking his head.

'Exactly, and now they're going to get what's coming to them,' Megan said with a smirk on her face.

'But Megan, I don't think you need to do anything, I'm sure that Hermione prepared for this!' Hannah said, trying to reason with the obviously angry dark haired girl, 'besides, right now we should be worrying about why Susan and Zacharias aren't back yet! And what if Anthony didn't make it?'

'We're fine Hannah, just got a little caught up on the fourth floor, there were a couple of the squad hanging around,' Susan said as she walked through the door with an annoyed looking Zacharias.

'And everyone else? Anthony?' the blonde girl asked hopefully.

'As far as we know everyone got out,' Zach said sullenly.

'Oh thank goodness!'

'Back to the point, do we know who did it?,' Megan asked shortly, 'I have a few ideas in my head.'

* * *

><p><strong>As always, leave a review, they really brighten my day!<strong>

**Hannah :)  
><strong>


	22. Ernie: Family

**A little bit of a wait, for that I'm sorry but I've had a lot of work for uni, life of a first year! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ernie was glad to be going back to Hogwarts. The wizarding world may have been entering a dark time but he was glad to be going back to his family. Well, his other family. There was only so much he could take of the MacMillan's anyway.<p>

'Oi! Justin!' he yelled when he saw his best friend's dark head bobbing ahead of him on the platform.

Justin didn't turn around, 'Finch-Fletchley! Turn around would you?'

'Uh, Ern, I'm behind you mate,' came Justin's voice, behind him, true as he said.

The stocky blonde boy jerked around, saw his friend, and then turned his head quizzically towards the boy he had thought was his fellow Hufflepuff, 'Justin, mate, you've got a twin.'

Justin rolled his eyes, 'There's plenty of tall blokes with brown hair, you just couldn't be bothered looking any further.'

The two headed for the train, looking for a free compartment. The others would join them soon.

'Heard anything off anyone over summer?' Justin asked as he hoisted his trunk up to the rack, 'Susan wrote me, thought I'd _love_ to know all about the Italian bloke she met.'

'Unlucky there mate, she'll figure it out eventually,' Ernie said, with a grin, 'Hannah and Anthony broke up, Smith will be dead pleased.'

'Any of the others?'

'Nah, like Jones would ever talk to me when it isn't necessary.'

'The two of you have some UST mate,' Justin said knowingly.

'What the hell is UST?'

'Unresolved sexual tension, it's rolling off the two of you.'

Ernie looked at him, eyes wide.

'What?' Justin said defensively.

'That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard.'

* * *

><p><strong>Ernie and Justin, BROtp! As always, leave a review if you liked it or whatever!<strong>

**Hannah :)  
><strong>


	23. Wayne: Anger

**Bit of a longer wait than usual, but I am overloaded right now with assignments, but that's what happens I guess. Anway, here**** is your generic enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sixth year was going to be a whole new year. He hadn't done too well on his OWL's, so his workload was considerably lighter. Thank Merlin.<p>

'Hopkins, what classes are you taking this year?' Eloise asked him.

'Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Divination, Muggle Studies and Charms.'

The girl in front of him raised her eyebrows, 'You got into Charms?'

'Yeah, I'm not that terrible,' he replied, affronted, 'and Ernie was a really good tutor.'

Eloise sniffed, 'Still, considering how you almost blew me up when you were studying, I'm a little surprised.'

'It was an accident, and I apologised.'

'Whatever, and why are you taking Divination. It's a load of crock!'

'Merlin Eloise, what died in your bed this morning?' Wayne asked, eyes wide and mouth pressed into a thin line.

'Don't be so soft Hopkins, you're too sensitive.'

'Bloody hell Eloise, you're being harsh and usually I can deal with it, because otherwise no one would talk to you, but just tone it down.'

'There you go Wayne, you just need to get a little angry sometimes,' Eloise said slyly, a smirk on her face, 'you're far too cheerful.'

* * *

><p><strong>Don't know how I feel about this one, I mean, I like it. But I think it could have been better. Guess I won't know until you guys review ;)<strong>

**Hannah :)  
><strong>


	24. Justin: Smile

**Another chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>This was getting ridiculous. She wasn't interested in him, and he knew that. Why else would she insist on telling him all about that stupid guy she had met on holiday. There was nothing that great about Italian guys anyway, they ate too much pizza. Justin never ate too much pizza, he was a healthy guy. He liked salad. Didn't girls like salad?<p>

There she was. Sitting with Hannah, giggling, glossy brown hair hanging down her back. She was so beautiful. An elegant, graceful kind of beauty. She would have been a queen in another life, or some kind of royalty. Maybe in that life he could have been her prince. Or knight in shining armour. Definitely the knight, knights were much cooler.

Merlin, he was such a sap. If one of the other blokes had any idea of what he was thinking they would thump him. Hell, he wanted to thump himself.

Right.

New year, new start. He was not going to spend his sixth year mooning over Susan bloody Bones. He'd seen Mandy Brocklehurst in the Great Hall this morning, she was pretty, and nice, and he had heard that she and Terry Boot had broken up. Maybe he should go talk to her.

A loud laugh caught his attention. Susan was holding her stomach, head hanging forward and feet flailing. She looked up, saw Justin looking at her and smiled. A big, blinding smile. All red lips and white teeth and a dimple on her right cheek.

Mandy who?

* * *

><p><strong>Unrequited love, how hard it is! Anyway, leave a review!<strong>

**Hannah :)  
><strong>


	25. Hannah, Susan and Megan: Winning

**Quick update again! This is whathappens when I get essays written ahead of time, enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Susan rolled her eyes and scowled at the lump in the middle of the bed. Hannah had curled herself under her blankets and was refusing to leave the dormitory, or the bed. Her blonde friend could be such a child.<p>

'You need to eat breakfast; I will drag you out if I have to.'

'Listen to me Susan Bones,' the blonde girl said defiantly, her head popping out from under the blanket, 'I am not, repeat not, leaving this bed.'

Susan sighed and turned on her heel. Hannah may be tiny, but she could be stubborn, and maybe Susan wouldn't be the right person for this situation.

In the common room she was relieved to find that Megan hadn't left for breakfast yet, 'Oi Jones, I need your help upstairs.'

Megan looked at her, eyebrows raised, 'That's not the nicest way to ask someone for a favour, is it Bones?'

'Please Megan, would you be so kind as to come to the dorm and help me pry Hannah from the nest she's created.'

'Really?' Megan asked, with a sigh, 'this early?'

Susan nodded, before leading the way up the stairs, Megan following glumly.

'Is that you Susan?' Hannah's muffled voice rang out, 'For the hundredth time, I'm not coming down!'

'Actually Abbott, it's me,' Megan said, 'and you are getting up. We're not letting you waste the one day a year we let you mope in bed on Anthony bloody Goldstein.'

'But I don't want to see him!' the blonde wailed.

'You've already seen him Hannah, we're three weeks into term,' Susan said impatiently.

'But he has a date for Hogsmeade! I can't see him until I also have a date for Hogsmeade! He can't beat me!'

'Oh bloody hell Hannah, me and Bones will be your dates for Hogsmeade,' Megan said, throwing her hands into the air, 'that way you will win; your dates are much better looking.'

Hannah peeked her head out from under the blanket with a beaming smile, 'That is your best idea yet Megan! I win!'

* * *

><p><strong>I really love this little friendship, it's a little cute and dysfunctional but it works! If you could be so kind, review!<strong>

**Hannah :)  
><strong>


	26. Zacharias: Girls

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>'Hey Zacharias,' a girl said to him coyly in the hallways, before turning to her friends and giggling.<p>

He had a self satisfied smirk on his face as he strutted down the corridors. Girls loved him. And he loved girls.

How could they not? He was a good looking bloke. Blonde hair, blue eyes and a Quidditch player's body, he was a total catch. Well, sort of. He knew he was kind of a prat, but he couldn't help it; it was all a part of the Smith charm.

'Hey Zach!' another girl called out to him, this one blonde with brown eyes and a familiar face.

'Hannah,' he said, smirk morphing into a grin, 'what are you doing?'

The blonde smiled and sped up to match his pace, 'I have a free hour, so I'm looking for something to do,' she sighed, 'it's not so easy when everyone you know is an overachiever.'

'I'm not an overachiever,' Zach said, eyebrows raised in suggestion.

Hannah looked at him flatly, 'Yes, but you do have a class right now.'

He looked at her speculatively, 'Do you have my schedule memorised or something Abbott?'

She blushed, 'No! Of course not! I mean – No Zach!' she stammered,' oh shut up!'

Zacharias laughed a big laugh that only caused the girl with him to turn a deeper shade of red.

'Stop it Zach!' she pleaded, her brown eyes narrowed.

'Can't help it Han, you're easy to wind up.'

'Whatever Zach, go to class,' she said with a toss of her hair, pivoting and marching down the corridor in the opposite direction.

Zacharias Smith liked girls. But he liked one girl more than the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Zach, so transparent! Review loyal readers! <strong>

**Hannah :)  
><strong>


	27. Eloise and Justin: Darkness

**AN: I reuploaded this one because I noticed some typos, got to fix those!**

**This is a quick update I know, but the idea was in my head and I had the writing itch so I went for it. Hope you like it as much as I do!**

* * *

><p>'The worlds changing out there,' Eloise said suddenly, 'you can <em>feel<em> the darkness.'

Justin looked at her; they had never really spoken before. Sure, they had hung out in a group when Eloise had decided she could put up with her company, but they had never really spoken.

'Can't you?' she continued when Justin didn't answer, 'over summer, I could actually _feel _things getting darker.'

''Course it's getting darker,' Justin replied after a long pause, 'You-Know-Who's back, and no one's hiding it. No one's really safe anymore.'

She looked at him, mud brown eyes thoughtful. 'I suppose you're a bit worse off than the rest of us.'

Justin snorted, 'Yeah, just a bit.'

'But, in all honesty, can you feel it changing?'

'Yeah,' he said quietly, 'yeah, I suppose I can.'

The two sat in silence. Nothing more to say. They had never really _spoken _before, you know?

'What's brought this on?' Justin asked when the silence became uncomfortable.

The girl looked at him sharply, 'You are aware that I'm not a feelings person right? I don't discuss my emotional well being with anyone.'

'I know, but you're the one who brought it up, thought you might want to share.'

'I suppose I might,' she sighed, 'bloody psycho-analysis. It's just... people wonder why I never try to change, be more social with you lot, 'cause you could be my friends. Quite easily. And I was going to try, I honestly was. This year. But then everything changed. And I wanted something to stay constant. One thing that wasn't going to be different. Some familiarity. Merlin knows we're going to need some familiarity, something bad is coming and this little peace thing we've got at Hogwarts isn't going to last. I can feel it.'

Justin didn't know what to think, let alone say to comfort the girl in front of him who had just spilled her innermost thoughts. So he didn't. They just sat there, in the silence.

'Don't tell anyone Finch-Fletchley,' Eloise said after the two had been sitting there, he didn't know how long, 'let's just leave things as they are.'

'Sure Midgen, I won't say a thing.'

* * *

><p><strong>I really like this one. I don't know if it's the two of them together, something entirely new, or the subject matter. I think some of these will be getting a little darker as we progress. <strong>

**As always, leave a review!  
><strong>

**Hannah :)  
><strong>


	28. Everyone: Sunshine

**New chapter, what more can I say?**

* * *

><p>'What a beautiful, beautiful day!'<p>

'Can you tone down the chipper a bit there Han,' Megan said to the smiling blonde, 'it's too early.'

'But it's _Saturday_ Megs!' Hannah pouted, 'and we have absolutely nothing to do because Ernie is a hard arse and made us do homework during the week!'

They were sitting by the lake, under a spreading tree; all of the sixth years. Justin, Hannah, Megan, Ernie, Wayne and Susan; even Eloise and Zacharias had been dragged along.

'Macmillan can't _make _me do anything,' Megan grumbled, her face darkening.

The group rolled their eyes. 'It's not going to kill you to be pleasant today Jones,' Ernie said exasperatedly.

'Probably not,' she shrugged, 'but it might kill _you_.'

'Give it up with the threats would you?' said Eloise, 'you're not as scary as you seem to think you are.'

'I dunno, she scares me quite a bit,' Wayne muttered.

'Oi!' Hannah shouted, an uncharacteristic scowl on her face.

The group turned to her, shocked at the outburst. 'It is beautiful out here! The sun is shining, the birds are chirping and you prats are not going to ruin a wonderful day!' she growled, stomping her foot.

The other blonde in the group, Zacharias, started laughing; the others watching her with their eyebrows raised.

'Did you honestly just _stamp your foot_?'

Hannah's face reddened. 'Well you were annoying me!'

When the others joined in the laughter, her face turned a deeper shade. 'Stop it!' she whined, 'can we please just have a nice day in the sunshine?'

The sound of laughter only grew, even Eloise had started chuckling. 'Oh you lot are horrible.'

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Hannah, all she wants is a nice day in the sun. Sadly for me, all mine is disappearing as Winter rolls in. Leave a review!<strong>

**Hannah (the one in real life) :)  
><strong>


	29. Ernie: Plants

**Bit of a delay, but still pretty quick I think!**

* * *

><p>Plants are good. They're safe; when they're not trying to take a bite out of your arm, but that's to be expected from magical flora. And Herbology was a relatively easy class, just sit down, do some practical work and answer questions; it was a good break.<p>

Ernie was lucky, his partner was Neville; and if there was one thing Neville could do better than anyone and everyone else it was Herbology.

Though, with that logic, Ernie should really let him partner with Hannah – who was _terrible_, but he liked passing, and passing well. She had dropped the class anyway.

'Ernie, want to give me a hand here?' Neville said, breaking into Ernie's thoughts.

He turned and looked at the other boy and had to stifle a laugh. Neville was having trouble with the Venomous Tentacula, holding it as far away from his body that he could without dropping it. 'Seriously Ern, I need you here!'

'Sorry Nev,' Ernie laughed, 'lost in thought,' he said as they placed the plant down on a bench.

Neville scowled. 'Keep your head in it. We're dealing with Devil's Snare later this year and if you don't pay attention it's very likely that one of us will die.'

'That's a bit pessimistic.'

'It's a bit realistic.'

'Lighten up Nev. You're not going to die.'

'Says you; what do you know?'

Ernie puffed his chest. 'Quite a lot thankyou Longbottom, now cheer up or I won't do your homework for you.'

'You never do my homework for me?'

'It's the thought that counts my good friend, it's the thought that counts.'

* * *

><p><strong>Short and sweet. Review!<strong>

**Hannah :)  
><strong>


	30. Susan: Smart

**Ok, so this has been my longest break inbetween updates and I apologise for that. It's been a bit of a stessful week, last minute assignments and lack of sleep have just made things a little difficult to reign in some inspiration. But all is well and good for here is the next installment of Badgers in the Den. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

><p>Susan is a smart girl; no one can deny it. She takes top level classes and she manages to keep up with those at the top of the class. Except maybe Hermione, but that was to be expected – no one could compete with Hermione.<p>

So she doesn't know why people seem so surprised when she gets a good mark, especially if it's better than theirs. But when she says people she really means Ravenclaws and Slytherins. Those in her house know how much she studies and how hard she works, and the Gryffindors had stopped being surprised by the Hufflepuffs.

But the Ravenclaws, oh the Ravenclaws. They were proud of their good marks, thought that Susan and her friends were just 'just and loyal'; she thought it was a bit unfair, Ravenclaws didn't like to be defined by their intelligence.

So that was why she was getting rather annoyed by Lisa Turpin staring holes into the back of her head. 'Do you have a question Lisa?' she asked through gritted teeth.

The younger girl behind her started. 'Oh, uh, no!' shaking her head she stood up and walked to Susan's table, 'actually, yes. Michael said you scored higher than Terry in your last Defence essay. It makes no sense.' Lisa looked bemused.

Susan scoffed, 'I am perfectly capable of getting a decent mark you know.'

'Yes, but better than Terry?' Lisa looked sceptical, 'no one scores better than him except Granger.'

'Obviously, that's not true.'

'Obviously, I'm a little suspicious.'

Susan felt her face turn red. Hands shaking she carefully closed the book she had been trying to concentrate on. 'Are you trying to imply something here Turpin?' her voice was barely contained.

Lisa shrank back in her seat, 'I just think it's a little weird that Terry got a lower score than you. Did you make a _deal_ with him or something?'

Susan felt something inside of her snap. 'Piss off Turpin! Get your bitterness away from me!' her voice was getting louder, drawing attention from the other students in the library, 'I worked for weeks on that essay and I earned my mark. I am not an idiot and you would do well to remember that you jealous bint.'

Susan was still angry as she stormed away from the library, leaving Lisa Turpin alone at a table, shock evident on her face. She just didn't get it; she was more than just a pretty face.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm quite fond of Susan, I hope I'm doing her justice, and all of the Hufflepuffs! There's a bit of tension evident between her and Lisa, I wonder how that will play out? <strong>

**Anyway, leave a review!  
><strong>

**Hannah :)  
><strong>


	31. Wayne and Hannah: Comfort

**Quick update I know. My only explanation is the lack of assignments has freed my brainspace up for much more fun and interesting projects. I'm just going to go with it. **

* * *

><p>'How are you holding up Han?'<p>

The blonde turned to look at him. 'What do you mean?' she looked nonplussed, 'Nothing particularly dreadful has happened Wayne.'

The tall boy let out a small chuckle and sat down beside her, his long legs stretched out. 'This whole year has been particularly dreadful Hannah.'

'Well, I suppose, yes,' she acceded, 'but we can't dwell on the darkness, only look to the light.'

'The darkness is pretty damn encompassing,' Wayne sighed, avoiding Hannah's eyes as he leant back into the grass drawing his arms across his face.

'Are _you_ okay Wayne? You're looking a little... down?'

He didn't answer. The only noise his heavy breathing and the sound of her thumbnails clicking together.

'Why do you do that?' he asked abruptly.

'What?' Hannah started, her wide brown eyes confused.

'The nail thing.' He lifted his head slightly to look at her, 'I've noticed it for years but never asked. You pick at the corners of your thumbs with the other. Awfully distracting during exams.'

She blushed, 'Oh! I hadn't noticed!'

'Mmm, it's probably not too healthy for them. Might want to try aversion therapy.'

'Aversion what?'

'Muggle thing, I'll explain it to you later. I've got to go, meeting Lo in the library,' he said distractedly, rising to his feet. A pressure on his arm stopped him; he looked down to see Hannah's small hand gripping his forearm tightly.

'You're not going anywhere until we have a bit of a chat,' she said simply, but with a determined glint in her eye.

'Nothing to chat about Han, now I've really got to go-'

'Shut up and sit down Hopkins.'

He did.

'Now explain.'

He did.

He spilled his guts to the little blonde beside him. All of his fears: the Dementors, the Death Eaters, You-Know-Who. Even the small things that had no right crowding his brain in times like these: passing, failing, friends, girls, family, life. He spilled them all; and by the time he had run out of air he was leaning forward on his knees, arms clasped around them in comfort, Hannah tracing a comforting circle on his back.

'You're a bloody good listener you know that Abbott.'

Her voice was soft, though somewhat strained. Her warm hand never lifting from its now familiar pattern. 'You'd do the same for me Hopkins.'

* * *

><p><strong>I think my intention behind this is to show different sides to both of these characters. Hannah isn't just a boy loving flirt, she's also a comfort and a friend; at least that's what I hope to show. And Wayne is quite fast becoming one of my fabourite characters, he comes across as carefree and laidback but he's real and he has real fears, but there's a vulnerability there that he doesn't want to show. It's a new pairing, the two of them together, and I quite like it, though I don't know if I see it going past friendship. I guess only time will tell! <strong>**  
><strong>

**As always, review!  
><strong>

**Hannah :)  
><strong>


	32. Megan: Prank

**Um, I guess all I can say is sorry? It's been a while I know but I had a lack of inspiration and real life just got in the way. But here I am with a brand spanking new chapter which I hope you can all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Things had been too quiet around the castle: there was less screeching in the corridors, a definite lack of laughter in classes and in Megan's opinion, it just wouldn't do. It was in her nature to stir things up, make a bit of trouble and with the Weasley twins gone, it was entirely her game.<p>

This one would require some thought and planning. And probably some extra research and practise; she didn't want to accidently blow up the whole castle – she could deal if it was just the dungeons.

She was going to cause a bang.

'You actually know where the library is?' a snide voice came from behind her, one irritatingly familiar.

Megan turned around, a retort ready on her tongue. 'Back it up kid, you're wasting my air.' Watching the girl who had spoken to her flail for an answer she scoffed and turned back to the books on her table.

Eleanor Branstone was a Hufflepuff fourth year who had taken it upon herself to try and match Megan toe to toe. Unfortunately for her, she just didn't have what Megan liked to call 'the killer instinct'.

The younger girl huffed. 'At least I know I have more friends than you do.'

'Your friends are all vapid and annoying. I'm fine with the few I have.'

She was met with silence. Unusual. Eleanor never left a fight; especially not when she was fighting with Megan. Looking up she expected to see an empty chair in front of her; not a visibly upset fourteen year old. She didn't know what to do; Hannah was the one who dealt with emotional children.

'So you think they're horrid too?' Eleanor asked in a small voice.

Megan floundered for an answer. 'Well yes – I mean, they're not my – Look don't you have other people you can talk to this about?'

Eleanor sniffled. 'No I really can't. Like you said, my friends are all vapid and annoying and _you_ are the only other person I talk to on a regular basis.'

'You mean insult on a regular basis.'

'It's something.'

The two fell into silence, neither sure of what to say.

Clearing her throat, Megan scratched behind her ear awkwardly. 'Look Branstone. I'm going to let you help me. We're going to lighten up this place a bit. And then I'm going to introduce you to Hannah and she can point you in the direction of some nicer people. Merlin knows I don't like any of you.'

The younger girls face lit up, 'Really?'

'Yes really. I'm not completely heartless. Now get over hear and look through this chapter.'

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review, they make me smile. What do you guys think of the characters themselves? Am I being realistic? I sometime wonder whether or not I'm just idealising some personality traits and some feedback would be great!<strong>

**Hannah :)  
><strong>


	33. Zacharias: Quidditch

**It's been a while since my last update I know, and I'm sorry about that. I guess things just got in the way, like a job. I have a job now and even though it's casual work it's still quite hectic and I'm always tired. Add to that I go back to uni next week, life is set to be quite busy! But even so, I will try to update as frequently as possible, and I hope you enjoy this addition to Badgers in the Den.**

* * *

><p>Quidditch is the best thing about Hogwarts; no doubt about it. The rush, the excitement, that feeling you get when you're soaring across the sky. Sometimes, Zacharias will fly so high he could almost touch the clouds, and at night he reaches for the stars.<p>

He loves being seeker, feeling like a part of the team; an important part of the team, someone needed. When he's training, or playing, he's not Zacharias Smith the arsehole sixth year who rubs everyone but his closest friends the wrong way, no; he's Zacharias Smith the sixth year Hufflepuff seeker who is quite good with sharp eyesight and a drive to win. They like him when he's a part of their team.

It's not like he really cares about people liking him. He never has, and he never will. If he did he would just change everything about himself; be a bit nicer and a little less smarmy. But that's not what Smith's do; Smith's are who they are and the world can take it or leave it. They're distantly related to Helga Hufflepuff you know; they don't need the approval of the world. Zacharias certainly doesn't need the approval of Hogwarts.

No, he doesn't _need_ them to like him, but sometimes it's nice to feel like you're understood. Sometimes it's nice to feel like a part of something.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh Zacharias is fun to write, he's one of those people who is so much more than how he's seen. It's very interesting to write. <strong>  
><strong>Anyway, I hope you liked it and are feeling generous enough to review ;)<br>**

**Hannah :)  
><strong>


	34. Justin: Men

**A bit of comic relief here, as an apology for the late update (which I do apologise for, despite the fact that everyone was very nice about it!). Regardless, I hope you enjoy the next installment of 'Badgers in the Den'!**

* * *

><p>'Terry!' Justin called across the hallway.<p>

The tall Ravenclaw turned, his eyes searching for the voice that had called him, coming to a rest on Justin's arm waving enthusiastically in the air. The two moved to the outskirts of the heaving mass of teenagers migrating between classes; nimbly avoiding flyaway elbows and book bags, ignoring the disgruntled mumbles of jostled students.

'What is so urgent that you risk making me late to Transfiguration?' Terry asked, sighing.

The Hufflepuff didn't answer straight away, only looked at his friend, a thoughtful expression on his face. 'How's Anthony?' he asked innocently, 'Dealing fine? Heard he's seeing someone?'

'You do realise McGonagall is not a forgiving woman? That she abhors lateness? That she will _kill_ me for being late to this class?' Terry asked incredulously, 'and you want to know about Anthony and his dating habits?' he shook his head. 'No. No. No, I am going to class. I am not going to answer these silly questions. If this is about Hannah, let the two sort it out for themselves.'

'Wait! Terry, wait a minute!' Justin said, running to catch up to the Ravenclaw as he turned and walked away, 'okay, I will admit I shouldn't be asking about those two, big kids and all, able to sort out their own love lives, but that was just sort of a... segue.'

'Into what?'

'What?'

'A segue into what, Justin?' Terry asked, impatiently, 'if it's so important, you can ask me as I walk to class and then tell McGonagall that you are the reason I'm late.'

'I want you to set me up with Padma.'

Terry stopped, before whirling on his feet. 'Excuse me?'

Justin chuckled nervously, 'Well, Susan's been seeing this unknown male and I -'

'You are joking right?' Terry said slowly, 'you want me to set you up with a friend of mine because you're jealous and can't gather up your balls to ask the girl you _really _fancy to Hogsmeade? Or a sneaky snog?'

'Uh, yes,' Justin said awkwardly, with a shrug.

'Bloody hell Finch, man up and ask Bones out,' Terry said in exasperation, 'and now you've made me bloody well late for Transfiguration and I am going to get a detention, and believe me when I say there will be retribution.'

As the Ravenclaw stormed away to his class, Justin stared after him, eyebrows raised. 'And he says _I _need to man up and ask the girl out.'

* * *

><p><strong>So, even though this is a Puff-centred fic I like to include other characters, minor ones mostly; they're the most fun to write! Anyway, leave a review and I will be most grateful! <strong>

**Hannah :)  
><strong>

**p.s I've also gone back a few chapters and spotted a few typos, sorry about that. I usually write these late at night after work or when I have the time and as such am usually quite tired so even when I proof read I miss some mistakes. I hope you can just look past it!  
><strong>


	35. Eloise: Leaving

**It's been a bit of a wait I know, but there is good reason! Which is the same as every other time I delay really, work and uni. Ugh, who knew having both a job and educating yourself could take up so much time!? Either way, I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Eloise sighed as she scanned her eyes around the circular Hufflepuff common room. She may have acted like she hated being here and hated the people, but she would miss it really; 6 years was a long time to call somewhere home.<p>

'El?' a sleepy voice came from behind her. 'What's with the trunk? And the cloak?' Wayne shook his head, as though clearing it of his fuzzy dreams. 'Are you going somewhere?'

Eloise sighed. 'Dad's pulling me out.'

'What do you mean?'

She rolled her eyes, 'I mean my father is pulling me from Hogwarts because he doesn't think it's safe.'

The bleary-eyed boy shook his head vigorously. 'You can't be serious El? Hogwarts is the safest place there is!'

'Dad doesn't think so.'

'Change his mind then for Merlin's sake! You can't leave Eloise!'

'I'm not going to change his mind Wayne,' Eloise said flatly, her eyes narrowing almost dangerously.

'Why not?! Surely you don't want to leave?!'

Eloise exploded. 'Of course I don't want to leave Wayne! I like it here! I like Hannah, and Ernie and Susan and Justin, and god, sometimes I even like Megan. And I bloody well like you!'

Wayne took a step back, as though shoved by the words that came pouring from the girl in front of him.

'I like Hogwarts! I like Dumbledore! I like Transfiguration class and I like the dinners here!' she continued, her voice getting louder and louder, 'but my dad is alone out there! In the real world, where there is real danger and I don't want him to be alone! So I will go home and we will act like nothing's changed and it's summer holidays and hopefully we'll both survive it and one day I might get to come back.'

Wayne didn't answer. Just stared at the red faced girl in front of him.

'Nothing to say now then?' Eloise asked with a wry smile, 'it doesn't matter Wayne, I'm leaving now. So bye.'

She turned, pausing for just a moment as she waited for him to say something, anything, before leaving out the door; dragging her trunk behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>I do like this one, but I'm not too sure that I'm keen on the ending so if you guys could let me know what you think of it? <strong>

**Hannah :)  
><strong>


End file.
